Awesome Gruesome
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: Abhirika OS :) I Have completed 5 years on This Site today ! You all can skip the story but please Do read the A/N at end :)


**A/N **: **Celebrating Five Long Years on FanFiction :**) You all are so sweet and Encouraging :) In This 5 years if I made any mistake I apologize and Thankyou for all Your Love :)

Here Goes an Abhirika OS :) You can Skip The story But please Read The A/N below :)

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night and rain was heavily pouring down with thunder and lightning. Electricity supply was out all through the place. Unfortunately my car's wiper was not working hence could not see the road at all. I was on the way to a Hotel after picking my fiancée from her house which was 40 miles from my home. I thought, I would enjoy since my dad was not at home.<p>

It was already freezing inside the car so turned the AC off. I was feeling much colder and my body was completely shivering. I thought I cannot reach home in this rain. I gave a thought for long time, turned the parking lights on and parked the car aside. Seeing me shivering of cold, she caught hold of my hand. I felt the softness of her hand and felt her warmth as well. I removed my Coat and wrapped around her and looked into her eyes as she looked into mine. Her eyes showed tensed behavior. Repeated thunders and lightning continued. I slowly went closer and closer to her. I felt warmth of her breath just below my chin. I kissed her forehead and as I started moving down, she pushed me back to my seat and told "Don't do anything now. Let us reach home first" and gave cunning smile. I replied "Can't you see outside how it is raining?". She said "Your home is only few miles away .Let us go na Please."

" U mean By walk..? "

she nodded

" Never...agar mein paani mein beh gaya toh..? "

" Ohh Mr Hum river ya kisi lake mein nhi hein jo tum beh jaogey...kuch bhi "

" But Tarika... "

" No Buts Abhijeet..Tum mere liye itna nahi kar sakhte"

" Jab bachunga toh karunga na " He murmured.

We started walking...We both were shivering due to cold

and slowly reached home safe. We both moved towards entrance and I was shocked to find the door opened. But since there was no power supply, it was still dark. I turned the Flashlight on. I saw someone on sofa.

I asked "_who is that_".

Voice came "_Duffer. This is your dad. Apne baap ko nahi pehchanta __?_" Shock passed through all my body. Shivering stopped.

Dad asked "_By the way, where are you roaming in this rainy dark weather and what is Tarika doing here at this time?"_

Sweat drop trickled down my forehead.

I exaggerated and then I told "_Dad, It was not raining when I picked her up for dinner, but as we left, It started raining and I was much nearer to our home. So._"

Dad interrupted "_Its ok". _

I asked dad "_Dad, by the way, you were about to come tomorrow afternoon only na? Then how come you came today itself? :-O" _

Dad said "_we will discuss it tomorrow. Now go and sleep. Tarika now its late and also raining. Tomorrow he will drop you to home. go and sleep in this ( eyeing Abhijeet ) duffers room . And you_, _come lets go for sleep in other room, tomorrow getup early, leave Tarika to her home and then go to office"._

I said "_ok papa"_

I was seated by Window pane Thinking How i Confessed her My love and How she agreed to Marry Me

**_Flashback _**

_The mere sight of her sends all my senses on a strike leaving me with a thunderous pounding of the heart that resonates loudly in my eardrums. I am sure we have a past connection but the thought that she will never know gnaws at my heart making me ill at ease._

_But today, I feel that something important is going to happen and all these thoughts buzzing around in my head is making me dizzy._

_It has been raining heavily since then and the torment of the falling drops on the window is like a whip lashing for me as I sit by window Pane , delirious, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. It has been forty eight hours since the rain started, it's the heaviest in ten years I heard the chap say on the weather channel and it's likely to continue._

_And these hours have been the toughest – not being able to see my love –_

_But wait – what is this that I see? A light – a faint one near our place – It must be her; it has to be her…_

_I stumble down the staircase, run through the alley, crossing the road; all wet by the rain but kept warm by the love burning inside me. I know what you are thinking – that it's such a cliché. But for some clichés are the closest to truth._

_I reach the park ; I can hardly see anything . I hesitate not sure what is it that I can do, the rain is soaking me through though I know my love cannot be washed away and she will know, yes she will know._

_And then she walks towards me and there she is – my love – she looks at me– then smiles and says in that melodious voice of hers,_

_"What are you doing here ? "_

_I wait for the words to come from her mouth, even mine, but there's none – I smile in return and I walk away slowly back in the rain._

_At the steps of the building, I pause – and I turn to look back in the direction of my love and watch her walk away, the umbrella barely doing a good job, her white dress now sticking to her legs and her hair clings around her waist instead of my hands, and she half walks and half waits for a taxi_

_This was the right time to tell her - or else never_

_He moved towards her with many thoughts _

_Finally They were standing in Rain looking at each other _

_ "I knew that you knew I love you a lot, more than anything else in this mortal world. I love you so much that I could not ever think of anything except you: you are my imagination, my inspiration, my breaths, my heartbeats… " He said in one breath _

_she blushed a little _

_" Whenever i see sky in night , I remember only one thing , Tarika , My love. You like Rain and Also dancing in it , Its the Best day to tell You that How much Love you , I Love youu sooo much Tarika. Will you marry me..? " _

_she nodded as YES_

_" I love you too " _

_They kissed each other under the Rain- Other name of Love. _

**_FlashBack ends _**

Then what. Nothing happened. Left her to her home next day and reached office early. All my colleagues saw me as if i had a case of Murder on my name. Slowly i grabbed my rolling chair and sat back on my system to do the same routine work. Well, it was really an awesome start as i felt but it was gruesome end as well…!

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: I have completed 5 years on FF , 3 years a author , 2 years as Reviewer :)

First of all Thanks to each and everyone on This site For welcoming me and showering your Love... Thankyou so much

**Rosekiller97 **: Thankyouu soo much You were the one Who encouraged me to post on this site and even helped me :) Love you

**Darknite0403 **: You were my first reviewer on my 1st story Thankyou for your encouragement

**Purple Asus / Naina** : There's nothing Left to tell you ...! You are and always will be My bestie...Thankyou for Bearing me since 10 months ;) You are always My Backbone :* Love you :)

**Tristan021** : I will always Miss you :* Hope you come back soon and I am sure you will read this :) Love you :)

**Abhisrkian's Nia** : My nia yaani Tristan ki behen :P Pehle toh darra diya tha yeh id banakar :) Thankyouuu soo much Lovee you :)

**KamiKazeMe , Vampire Breath and ForeverKnights28** : You all are My inspiration ! Thankyou so much :D

**Kd-loveuall **: Di I love your stories and even missing you on this site :) Your stories inspired me so much Thankyou

**Dazzler Angel** : No doubt you are best ...come back soon I am missing you so much !

**MyselfMyFirstCrush** : We are indeed Crazy for rajat ( remember ;) ) Love youuu :) Thankyou for eveything

**Originals143** : Thankyou You always support Us :)

**cutesmile** : One of My favourite Reviewer ..Thankyou for your encouragement ...!

**Ansha** : Thankyou for Loving my stories so much :)

**Sachin1495** : Thankyou for your encouragement :) Miss you so much Be back soon :) Tc

**Bint-e-abid** : You are excellent in making me cry by ur amazing stories Thankyou :)

**Shilpam56** : Thankyou for Inspiring me :)

**Daya's girl** : You were always with me truly an inspiration Thankyou so much Love you :)

**Subhsresaha** : sree in short ;) thankyou for everything you are the best :* Love you alot :D

**BlindRedEyes** : Thankyou so much for Encouraging me Regarding Rajvi :)

**Preetz** : I am fan of you no Doubt :* Thankyou so much Lovee youu :)

**KK's Rapanzal and Callie chase ** : Thankyou :) Lovee ya

**AS anjaana **: We are almost same and i admit i am always jealous whenever you say You love srk but we couldn't neglect the fact that He is Best and so We love HIM :* Lovee you and Thankyou for Loving my stories

**Sweetpari** : Thankyou so much for everything :)

**Love Rajvi** : Thankyou so much for ur Lovely reviews :) Lovee you

**PurpleAngel1** : Thankyou so much Love you :)

**1211Cid** : You are my Favourite Reviewer :) Thankyou so much Love you :)

**Tasha :** Thankyou for Your precious Reviews on My abhirika stories ;) Lovee yaa :*

**Khushimehta , sukhmani kaur :** My Duo :* Thankyou for ur encouragement...Take care and keep smiling :)

**Palak96** : Thankyou for your encouragement :) You are amazing :)

**Abhirikfan and shzk** : Thankyou :) You both are amazing :)

**Rits1437** : Ritesh ji :p Thankyou for encouraging me and Giving me a new name :P

**shweta** : Glad you Like my stories so much...Thankyou love you :)

**Vibha** : Another rajvi reviewer ...Thankyou soo much for your encouragement :) Lovee ya :)

**Parise22 , Navvulu and MaverickS26** : Thankyou for your encouragement :)

**Duo-Mrf , Poonum and Abhijita ( Esha )** : My fav Duo writers :) Will read soon all ur stories when I get time :) Thankyou for liking my work :)

MissCID , DF-Dayas Daredevil , Anjalimahajan , Controlledchaos101 , 143-CIDAbhiTarika , MetallicMist , Miss Abhirika , Tadfan , DewDrop29 , cidianme , Mayra12 , BitzAbhirika , Aditi , Bluemoon , Janvian , wasiqa , Bluefairy , Gunjan , Navkiran kaur , Roxtar , Kittu , uma , AnanyaGautam , D rockstar , Kiamehra , Anupama mishra , Komal : **Thankyou for encouarging me On my First Story :) **

artanish , Swinka , Prabha , Durga Dahal , shilpapatte , shree , bshreena , duo angel , sharmishta , shreshta , sugerplum15 , KKKloveu , Raveenanegi161 , sarru , adk , rajvifan , Harman , krittika , kaiity , confidentgirl22 , Tads , Katly , Nehabharve , aarvi , loveabhi , shreeyabhandari , Rajvigirl , Mowmita ,Taspi , Elli , srija , Ninadkdm , HT , Myroo , yadavtanaya , Dreamprincess , piya002 Bindiyaabhi96 , Kavin sanjana : **Thankyou sooo much for every Review :) LOVE YOU all **

Last But not Least Our Craxies :* SS , Rashmi , Blindredeyes , Anjali , Preetz , Naina, Ruhi , Divya ,janvi , khush , Hina , diya etc...Miss you guys soo much :*

sorry if I missed anyone :D


End file.
